My Anthology of Randoms
by Mr. Me2
Summary: Each chapter is it's own little story, which may or may not be connected to others. They won't even be chronologically correct. They aren't one-shots, because… I can't be bothered. These are little ideas, or scenes that were scrapped or didn't fit into other stories.
1. Proposal

Hey everyone, it has been a while.

I'm still alive, and writing fanfiction, though also other things. Afraid I don't really have anything to upload yet. Which is why I decided to share these little stories.

This is basically just a gathering of little stories that I can't even be bothered to turn into actual one-shots. Scenes that no longer fit in other stories, but I don't want to delete, random ideas that don't fit anywhere else to begin with, that sort of thing.

I mostly wrote them down, or kept them and worked them out, so they'd stop bouncing around inside my head. And it worked. And I have to say, it really helps.

And hopefully you'll like them as well.

Here's the first one, next one's next week, but after that, no promises.

Rated T, for now, might become M later.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Proposal**

After dating for a while, it is time to take the next step. It's a bit of a big one though…

_Setting and Time; A few years after high school. Not long before Battle of Gods takes place. Or would have, if I didn't ignore Super…_

_But whatever, let's get started._

* * *

"Come on, we'll be late." Videl urged the other on. She flew ahead through the sky.

"Weren't you the one who overslept?" Gohan returned, catching up immediately.

She was though, when Gohan arrived to pick her up she was still in bed…

Which was why they were flying themselves, instead of in the copter, like they planned. And was also why Videl's hair was only half-done. It'd get messed up while flying anyways.

"Come on then." Gohan spread his arms for her. She took the hint and embraced him, just as he hugged her back tightly. At once his white energy surrounded them both, and a soft shock told Videl they were now flying at supersonic speeds.

It'd ruin what was left of her haircut, but whatever, she didn't care anymore.

* * *

"It should be here." Videl pointed down. And Gohan promptly flew down, into the street. A large street, with a lot of shops, and a lot of people. People who either weren't paying attention, or just plain didn't care two people just fell from the sky.

"There they are." Gohan nudged her. Indeed, in front of a restaurant there were two familiar blondes sitting at a table for four.

"Erasa!" Videl yelled.

"Videl!" The other returned, standing up so fast her seat fell over, and the two practically jumped each other. "It has been so long!"

"Only a few months." Videl returned, pushing away form the hug.

"We used to hang out every day, a few months is a long time." The other pointed out. She had a point there. "How have you been?" She then asked.

"Great." Videl returned with a large smile. "We went to the movies the other day. Terrible movie, but the snacks were good. and had dinner afterwards, because Mr was hungry again.

"He never learns, does he?" Erasa shook her head, eyeing Gohan as she did.

Who shrugged slightly and looked over at the blonde male still sitting at the table. "Sharpner."

"Gohan."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing a suit?"

"Yeah." The other returned. "I had a job interview earlier this morning. And I think it worked out well. They were very impressed."

"Really?" Gohan sat down. "Good for you."

"Thanks." The other returned. "And what have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual. Studying, training a little with Vegeta and my dad. They are so determent to surpass me, you know?"

"So I've heard." The other returned. "Well, at least your life isn't boring."

"You have no idea." Gohan looked over at the two ladies, who were currently busy catching up.

"Meh, let them talk." Sharpner said. "They've missed each other. At least, Erasa has." He waved over a waiter. "Beer?"

"Sure."

* * *

"And you'll never guess what he did." Erasa grinned. "He got me this bag." She held it up. "I have no idea how he even knew I wanted it."

Sharpner leaned over to Gohan. "I spotted her looking at it while we were out, and count her money, and sigh." He said softly. "Pretty obvious, no?"

Gohan nodded. "It's generous of you though."

"It's an investment." Sharpner replied with a small grin. "That was a good night."

"If you do something kind and expect something in return, you didn't do something kind."

"First off, I made sure she loved every second of it. And secondly, I just called it an investment, didn't I?"

"I guess…" He returned. He pushed his empty cake plate aside.

"Ah well." The other shrugged. "I guess that one won't work on a girl who already has everything."

"Tell me about it." Gohan returned. "It's so hard trying to get a present for her."

"Look at the upside." Sharpner said. "At least every present from you will be appreciated for what it is, not for what it costs."

"All the good stuff is expensive though."

"Affirmative." The other laughed, and Gohan with him.

Gohan looked over at his girlfriend. Ah, such a beautiful, amazing girl. He felt really lucky to have her.

She glanced over, giving him a little smile. A little one, for only a moment, but it was enough.

Gohan glanced down. He saw the sunlight on the stone below. It was a sunny day. And a warm one. He felt a bead of sweat go down his back. Maybe he should have dressed lighter?

He reached back to wipe it off. As he did he accidently swiped his spoon from the table, between himself and Videl. So he got down on one knee to pick it up.

And he heard two simultaneous gasps.

He looked up to see Videl look at him with wide eyes. And behind her was Erasa, who had a hand clasped over her mouth.

He got up slowly.

"Ah…" Videl looked down for a moment, then back at Erasa. Who rubbed her nose and continued talking.

Gohan sat down again. He looked over at Sharpner, who had one eyebrow raised. He had obviously missed something…

"Dude…" Sharpner nearly whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind." He sighed. "Let's talk later." And he turned to Erasa, joining that conversation.

* * *

"We'll be right back." Erasa said, dragging Videl along to he bathroom.

"Girls, can't go to the bathroom alone." Sharpner grinned, which earned him a bump form the other blonde.

Gohan watched them go. "You do realise they're going to fix their hair or makeup or something like that, right?" He asked. "They don't just use bathrooms to… well, use the bathroom."

"I know, I was making a joke." The other returned. "By the way, now that I've got you alone, I gotta ask. What do you think happened back there?"

"When I dropped my spoon?" Gohan raised his eyebrows. "No idea."

"Dude… did you see their faces?" He nodded with his head to the direction the girls walked off to.

'Err… I think."

"They thought you were going to propose."

Gohan blinked. "Propose?"

"Marriage, nerd boy."

"I know what proposing means."

"You do? One can never know with you." The other grinned. "Seriously though, they must have jumped to the assumption you were going to propose to Videl then and there."

"Was that what it looked like?" He questioned.

"Even I thought so. You were on one knee and everything."

"Oh geez." Gohan slumped in his chair.

"Yeah." Sharpner nodded. "Did you see her reaction though. She was disappointed."

"I guess…"

The blonde poked him. "Dude, she was disappointed you weren't proposing. You know what that means?"

"She…" Gohan shot up again. "Oh dear, she wants to…"

The other finished. "Marry you."

Gohan blinked. Marriage? Already? "Isn't it a little too early?" He asked out loud.

"You've been dating since high school." Sharpner returned. "By now everyone is only wondering when the big day is finally coming. Erasa lost a bet, by the way. She thought you would have done it already."

"You placed bets?"

Sharpner grinned. "But seriously, get a ring, and do it soon. She almost jumped you here, she's gonna say yes for sure."

Gohan leaned back, looking at the sky. Marriage. He'd be lair if he said he wasn't considering it. But so soon?

Well, his own parents were… only a little older, he guessed, if one didn't count the time chamber, and people usually don't. But it just felt… like rushing.

On the other hand… yeah, maybe it really was past time.

"Though, let me give you a tip in the meantime." Sharpner continued. "Don't give her anything in a small box, or anything small box-sized, until you actually propose. She's just going to get disappointed."

"Oh… right." Realisation suddenly sunk in. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"I haven't been here since I was little." Videl exclaimed, twirling around in the middle of the street. It made her long skirt lift up like a hoop.

Gohan pocketed their tickets. His mother was right, going to the amusement park was a great idea. Hell, he was sure he'd have a great time, having never been to any amusement park himself. Those were expensive. Which was why Hercule was 'sponsoring' him. Though neither had told Videl, the girl probably knew, she was sharp like that. And she hadn't offered to pay for anything, which was also unlike her.

But what neither she nor Hercule knew was that Gohan had an ulterior motive. As he pocketed their tickets his fingers touched the small box. It weighed heavy in his pocket.

* * *

"Come on!" Videl had snagged Gohan by the sleeve and dragged him along, much to his amusement, and the that of several spectators. This time it was towards a haunted house. Apparently it was her turn to death him along, since he had just dragged her to an ice cream stand.

"But what about these?" He asked, holding up his triple ball cone. "We can't take ice cream in there."

"There'll be a line." Videl pointed out. "There's always a line." She was right on that one though, there was even one in front of the ice cream stand. And in front of the haunted house, of course.

Well, Gohan didn't mind, since he could properly finish his ice cream. And Videl her own. It'd be quite the wait, but neither minded. They had each other.

Gohan breathed in. "Hm, sausages." He remarked, sniffing the wind.

"Sausages? You're still having ice cream." She said. "You're incorrigible."

He just grinned with guilt. He also let his eyes slide over the crowd, trying to find the source.

Then her hand over his own, the one holding his own, and…

'Chomp!'

He looked at the remaining half of the last ball on his cone, and Videl's cheeks were bulging while she was also grinning. For a moment. Then she swallowed a few times, holding her head with her free hand. "Ow, ow, brain freeze!"

Gohan didn't exactly pay attention to her. "My ice cream…" He said softly, still staring at his cone in disbelief.

"Aw." Videl sounded. "Did the naughty girl take one bite? You poor guy."

"You ate two scoops!"

"It was only one bite." She returned. "Here, hold this for me." She pushed her own cone into his free hand.

"Why?"

"So you can't defend yourself while I do this…" She answered, promptly flung her arms his neck, pulling him down, and pressed her lips against his.

Cold. Even her tongue was cold. And tasted like lemon…

A couple of kids nearby were singing "Eeeeeeew!" in perfect choir, and a few women giggled or were awing.

She detached. "There, better?"

"Err…" He looked down at her blue eyes. "No. You took two scoops."

"Alright then, you greedy boy." And she went in again. This time even stronger, and for longer. Their tongues were twirling, playfully wrestling each other.

When she withdrew, and Gohan regretted not being able to stop her from doing so, her breath was quick, and her eyes twinkling. She laughed softly.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "Move already!"

Indeed, the line had moved a little, and they were holding up the people behind.

"What does it matter?" Videl snapped. "You gotta wait more anyway, so what does it matter if you're doing it here or there?" She had a point there. She sighed, letting go. "There goes the moment." She sighed.

Gohan agreed. Yeah, that had been it. His moment. If only that rude person hadn't interrupted. And his hands hadn't been full.

Oh well, maybe later…

* * *

"Hey, you're Videl Satan?" Some guy addressed her.

She grinned back. "I sure am."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend." She answered, poking Gohan while at it. He just grinned shyly. He still wasn't sure how to react, or to deal with that spotlight.

"That nerd?" The guy sounded, glaring at Gohan. "How about you dump him and get together with a real man, hm?" The guy raised his chin at the last part, smirking.

Videl dramatically raised one eyebrow. "Funny, I'm already with the only real man around here."

"I was talking about me."

It made her scowl slightly with annoyance. "I know you were, and I'm going to go with no."

"But he's pathetic." The guy waved at Gohan. "You could do much better."

"Shows what you know about us." She gave Gohan an insiders smile. "By the way, this is the part where you show dominance as my boyfriend and grab my butt."

"Oh, I'm fine." He returned. This stranger was nothing to them, and he had no desire to prove himself, or to 'show dominance'.

"See, he doesn't…"

"Oh, go away!" Videl basically commanded. "I'm having a good day, and I will not let a rude arsehole like you ruin it!"

With that she turned, walking away.

"The nerve!" She said angerly.

"He's just envious." Gohan replied. "And he has a lot to be envious of."

"Aw, thanks." She grinned. "But my butt is still going ungrabbed."

"Ah…" And he moved to rectify that one. Ah, such a nice and firm bottom to grab.

He glanced around. There weren't too many people around right now. And this was a good mood, despite that one dude earlier. Maybe now? No, he'd wait just a little longer. He drew her in, hugging her to his side while also squeezing her buttock a little tighter. She just grinned, clearly loving it.

Gohan reached into his pocket.

"Hey." She spoke up. "I've got…"

"What?"

"I… never mind." She cut herself off. And distanced herself. "Gotta use the bathroom."

Ah, shame. Well, next time…

* * *

"Open up." She said, holding the spoon in front of him. They sat at a table, eating ice. Not ice cream again, shaved ice, with syrup. Only one bowl though, and rather than eating themselves they took turns giving it to each other.

_'__Oh, I know!'_ Gohan had a sudden thought. _'__I'll put the ring in the ice, and… no, she might eat it. Or bite on it. Or swallow it. I mean, I wasn't paying attention, so I totally would have.'_

"What are you smiling at?" Videl asked him.

"Your beauty."

"Aw, you charmer." She grinned.

* * *

The sun was getting low. The sky was turning red. The park was going to close soon. And Gohan's small but heavy package was still in his pocket. Well, maybe another time? It was a good day, a lot of fun. Definitely worth it.

"I can't believe it's time to go already." Videl complained. "It felt so short."

That it did.

"We'll go again." Gohan promised.

"We better." She answered. "I was just… hoping it'd last longer."

"Yeah, me too." He agreed, though probably for a different reason.

She sighed. And mumbled something to herself. Something sounding a lot like "screw this". She pointed down. "Your shoelace is untied." She said. And immediately bowed down.

"Oh, tha…" He was about to thank her, then realised it was the perfect moment. He had an excuse to sit down, and then…

He looked down. Wait, it's not lose…

He still stepped back, kneeling down. _'__Now or never!'_ He took out his ring box, opening it. "Videl, will…"

And he stopped midway, as he was eye to eye with her, as she was still one her knee, and she looked as dumbfounded as he did. In her hand she had a little, open box…

He blinked. Her face distorted into a smile.

As did his. "I take it as a yes then?"

"Hell yeah it is!" She jumped him, arms around his neck, quite literally sending the both of them to the ground. But Gohan caught her anyway. He snagged her by the neck and placed his lips on hers, for a moment.

"I love you!" Gohan stated, holding her close to his chest.

"I love you more!" She returned.

Cheers and applause went up around them. And they suddenly remembered they were in public, on the ground, in the middle of the street.

Several flashes went off.

They looked at each other.

"Let them." Videl stated. "I don't care. I love you, and the whole world is allowed to know!"

He laughed. "At this rate, they will." He replied.

And kissed again.

* * *

Videl looked at her finger, where a brand new ring was adorned. Gold, with a little blue gemstone. She rested her head against Gohan's chest. The wind did not bother her. The flapping of her skirt didn't bother her. Nothing could bother her anymore today. She had ascended to heaven. And more than just literally flying through the sky right now.

She glanced at Gohan's hand, the one around her shoulders. Another brand new ring. The two of them ended up trading rings.

She laughed again. "I can't believe we proposed at the same time." She said.

"Me neither." He replied, with an equally happy smile. "I've been sitting on that ring all day, waiting for my moment."

"Me too!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to put it in the ice, but then I thought you'd eat it by accident."

"I probably would have." He admitted. "What if we both did anyway? Then there'd be two rings in the ice."

"Or we'd both choke on them." She laughed. "Man, I thought I'd die of old age before you got around to asking me."

"Thanks… I think." He looked up, pretty sure that wasn't a compliment.

"And my dad thought so too." Videl added.

Gohan snapped his glance back down. "Wait, does he know?"

"Of course!" She answered happily. "Why do you think he was suddenly so willing to pay for everything today?"

"That… suddenly makes a lot of sense."

She reached up and kissed him again. So many kisses today. Best day ever!

* * *

"Hey there sweetpea. I take it Gohan said yes?"

"How do you know?"

"Because the only other time I've seen you glow that hard was when you became a girlfriend." He returned. And snagged her up in an embrace. "I'm so happy for you. Did the ring fit?"

"It sure does." She returned, and held up her hand.

"You put it on yourself… wait, that's not the one we bought…"

"Nope!"

"He… had a ring too?"

"At the same time dad! We did it at the exact same time." She was glowing like a lightbulb.

He laughed. "I wish I could have seen it."

"You can read about it tomorrow. People were watching and pictures and everything."

"Well, I want to hear it from you."

* * *

"Did you really?" Goku asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Chichi was laughing out loud. "That girl, I should have known!"

"Yeah, I really could have seen it coming."

"So, when's the big day?"

"Mom! We just proposed!"

"I got…"

"Married the same day, I know. We didn't do that. We're going to have to make plans later. Today was just for us."

"Come on." Goku slid a hand around Chichi's shoulders. "Give him some space."

"I know, I know, I'm just so excited. My little boy is finally spreading his wings and settling down."

Gohan chuckled at the butchered idioms. But whatever, he was overjoyed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Erasa laughed so hard Videl held her phone at an arms length. "Both of you? Girl, you're set for life!"

"I know I am, I wouldn't have proposed otherwise."

"Ouch. I swear, I'm going to carry a ring around from now on for when Sharpy asks me."

"That wouldn't be as real. And you can ask him."

"I know. But enough about me, tell me everything!"

* * *

"So, what's this I see?" Krillin asked, holding up a newspaper.

**Videl Satan, soon to be married!**

And below the headline a picture of the both of them sitting on one knee, extending the ring to one another.

Gohan grinned, scratching his head.

Videl shrugged. "Utter perfection." She replied.

Gohan hugged her by the side. That it was.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

So, how was it? I tried to drop little hints of Videl also wanting to propose. Did you catch on? Do you see it on second read?

Please, leave me a comment of your thoughts.

Until next time…


	2. Birthday Gift

And I'm back again with another little story.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing this.

* * *

**Birthday Gift**

What do you give the girl that has almost everything, and can buy anything else?

_Setting and Time; In high school, just after Buu._

* * *

Gohan walked the streets of Satan City, together with his three newest friends, who were talking about something. He wasn't really paying attention, as he was looking around and letting his mind wander for a bit. Until he heard his name that is.

"Does Gohan know?" Erasa asked Videl. "I mean, I know he's your unofficial boyfriend and all, but he hasn't been around for that long. And he doesn't exactly pay attention either, so if you don't tell him, he might simply not know."

Videl glanced over at the guy. "I guess so."

That peeked Gohan's interest. "What are you talking about?" He asked them.

Videl exchanged a little glance with Erasa. "There's a special day coming up." The raved haired girl announced. "I'll give you three guesses to what."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Err… a holiday." He tried.

Videl wagged her finger. "Bzzzt, wrong."

"Oh." He looked up at the sky, trying to think of something it could be. A special day coming up… well, there was one thing that came to mind. "Err… the Cell Games Anniversary?" He tried.

"Nope." Videl returned. And then threw her ahdns up in a shrug. "Yeah, well, technically, but that's further away. It's in between."

Before the Cell Games? "My birthday?" He finally tried, taking a wild shot.

"Nope, it's my birthday!" She said proudly. And did a double take. "Wait what? Yours too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, two weeks from now."

"Two…" She paused. "What day?!" She then demanded. "Is it on Wednesday?"

Gohan was dumbfounded. "Yes…"

Videl laughed. "Oh dear Kami, we're only a week apart." She stated.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, my eighteenth birthday is next week."

Gohan laughed. "Wow, exactly a week apart?"

Erasa bumped him. "You two really are meant for each other." She said.

"One week." Videl repeated. "What are the odds on that? Hey, you're celebrating, right?"

"Of course." Gohan nodded. "You can come too, if you'd like. Though there's going to be a lot of…"

"Strange people like you?" Sharpner added. "That's obvious. Anyone our age though?"

"Err… no, actually." Gohan replied. "I said friends, but I guess they are more of my dads friends. But I'm also… it's complicated, I guess." Then he remembered something. "Well, there are two about my age." He continued, thinking of Piccolo and Dende. "But they don't really do parties."

"I'll take your word for it." Videl returned. "Well, if it's not too much of a bother, I think we'll head by sometime. And maybe with dad. And Buu. I think the big guy would love to get together again."

"As long as he doesn't get my dad to fight him again." Gohan replied."

"It's settled then! And consider yourself invited on mine as well." She said. "It's a big party, because… dad wants that, I guess. A lot of people will be coming over, business partners and such, and important people. But unlike you I'm not friends with my dad's friends, so I'd be happy to be able to hang with someone I actually like."

"Ow, shots fired!" Sharpner made a little gun motion with his hand. "Which reminds me, what do you like to have?" He asked Videl.

Erasa shot him a little glare. "You're supposed to surprise her."

Her response came with a shrug. "Last year I got her a necktie, thinking it was a headband." He defend himself.

"In your defence, it really did look like one." Videl laughed. "I guess a little something would be nice. Like, decoration for my room. A little statue, or maybe a poster."

"Alright, gotya." He returned.

'_A gift?'_ Gohan wondered. _'Right… what should I give her? Something personal, I guess…'_

"I already got myself covered." Erasa gave the thumbs up." And I'm sure you'll love it."

"Is it chocolates again?"

"Has you ever been disappointed by them?"

"I guess not." Videl replied with a laugh. "So Gohan, what are you going to do today?"

Wow, change of subjects.

"I think I'll head home, and do some fishing with my brother and my dad." He answered.

"I see." She nodded. "Well, when I was your age, I was stopping some highway speeders."

"…What?"

Sharpner snorted, Erasa groaned.

And Videl grinned, nodding proudly to herself.

"My age… oh… I get it…" He returned. "You stopped them last week."

"That was terrible." Erasa commented.

"I thought it was clever." Videl returned.

* * *

"One week." Gohan repeated to himself as he flew through the sky. That had come out of nowhere.

Also, Videl was going to come over. He better tell his mother about that one. Maybe he should have a separate party? Meh, all three of them knew the truth, so it wouldn't hurt. Sure, the others were weird, but no more or less than he was.

He hoped.

Well, maybe except for Piccolo, he was green. Dende too. And Vegeta was always so intense. And would rather fight. So did his father, for that matter. And Krillin and Yamcha weren't exactly…

Ok, so they were weird. Big deal. So was Gohan, and he wasn't pretending otherwise anymore. Well, maybe in public, but that was different.

But what about Videl's party? Should he just show up? Well, he guessed so. Buu and Bee were going to be there, so there was that. And Videl, of course.

But what should he give her? Sharpner was right, that was a hard one. What are you supposed to buy the girl who has nearly everything, and can buy anything else?

Something personal, he supposed. But what…

Oh… maybe…

He had an idea.

* * *

"Bulma, I need a favour."

"Nice see you too, kiddo."

He grinned, scratching his head.

"I'm just teasing you." She returned. "What is it? Trouble?"

"Well, I need some very specific stuff." Gohan said. "You know Videl, right?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's her birthday soon."

"Wait, she as well? When?"

"Next week." He answered.

"Then you're only a week apart." Bulma noted.

Gohan nodded. "I know."

Bulma looked up, smiling to herself. "I'd make a joke, say 'when I was your age' and then tell you whatever it was I did last week."

"She did."

"Ha, I like her!" She laughed. "Alright, what do you need? It's for a present, right?"

"I made a list, actually." He pulled a paper from his pocket. "But I have no idea where to get this stuff."

"Let's see… aluminium oxide?" She read out loud. "That's… wait, iron, titanium, chromium, vanadium, magnesium… what in the world are you planning?"

"It's… something special." He wringed his hand slightly. "I hope she likes it."

"I literally have no idea what this is supposed to be." Bulma commented. "Have you considered getting her a teddy bear or something?"

"I wanted it to be special."

"Yeah, it's special, alright." Bulma commented. "I guess you're going to make something, aren't you? Want to impress her that badly?"

He took on a little shade of red.

"Actually, that's a smart move." The woman then continued. "It'll be something unique and personal. I'd guess at something edible, knowing you Saiyans, but these are all metallic, so that one's out."

"Can you get them for me?"

"Sure, just… I'm going to have to get those called over though. This is pretty specific."

"Can you before next week?"

"I'll have it in two days, tops." She gave him the thumbs up. "Do your best."

"Thanks Bulma, I will."

* * *

Videl flinched against the bright flashes. She put on what she hoped resembled a smile. The mayor also smiled for the cameras, shaking her hand with one hand, and holding a miniature statue of her in the other, which he was currently handing her.

A statue. What seventeen… eighteen year old would want a… ok, maybe a lot of them would love to have a little statue of themselves, even if it was gilded, and hers was made of pure gold, judging by the weight…

But Videl wasn't one of them. Seven years she spent looking at statues of her father, and the allure was lost on her by now. Especially after learning it wasn't even him who defeated Cell.

But what gift did the mayor of the city have? A tiny golden statue. What made him think she'd like to see a small version of herself made of pure gold on the shelf? Perhaps people assumed she'd have an ego to match Hercule's or something. When she said she'd like something to decorate her room with, this wasn't quite what she had in mind.

But at least it was almost over now. And she had managed to talk her dad out of giving that speech, so she had that going for her as well, which was nice.

The mayor said something, some kind of statement for the reporters. Videl just smiled and nodded, whatever it was he said.

The man walked off the raised platform on which they stood, and Videl handed the thing to a maid. She felt an impulse to just throw it in the garbage, but she decided she wasn't going to be that insensitive.

"Miss Videl!" Someone yelled up, also shoving a microphone as far her way as their arms allowed. "How do you feel now that you're eighteen?"

"Same as yesterday, except now my hands hurt from all the shaking." She replied dryly. "If nobody has anything important to ask, I'd like to get out and sit down for a bit, I've been standing all day."

"Miss Satan, there's a rumour going around that you're dating the new kid from your class, is that true?"

"No." She said shortly. _'Not yet anyway.'_ "Also, I do not appreciate you people snooping in my private life! Whom I date is none of your concern!"

"Videl, can you fly?"

"I own a copter I use almost daily, so I most certainly hope so." She replied with a small smile.

"You were seen flying away with…"

Videl held up her hand. "That has nothing to do with today." She interrupted. "And for the last time, I will not be answering any questions about that the tournament."

"But the public has a right to know!"

"No, you don't!" She replied.

"Miss Satan." Thankfully someone else spoke up. "Did you receive a gift from the police force?"

"Actually, yes, I did." She returned, happy he asked. "My very own police copter. Which is my old yellow copter with a special coat of paint, but hey, it's the thought that counts." She said.

"How do you feel about receiving gifts on taxpayer's money?" Another interjected.

"Considering I don't get paid for my public work, pretty good I suppose." She returned. "And I think that'll be all for today. Thank you all for coming." She waved at the crowds as she walked to the back.

There were a lot of people, seemed like her father had invited half of Satan City. Seriously, it was getting hot, especially in the long, blue dress she was wearing now. At least it hid her feet, so nobody know she was wearing her regular shorts and shoes underneath.

Hercule came up the platform, kissed her on the forehead and sent her off to the back. He was going to keep the guests entertained for the rest of the day now. It was his party to begin with though, even if it had been 'for her birthday'.

She breathed in the cooler air.

"Miss Videl." The maid from earlier addressed her, holding the statue. "Where would you like me to put it?"

"Ah, I'll take it up my room myself." She took the damned thing. "I'm heading there to change anyway. I guess I've got a dusty corner on my wardrobe it'll fit on."

The maid laughed. "Would you like some refreshments to be brought up?"

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded.

And walked off. In her room she threw off her dress and threw on her shirt.

'_There, regular Videl.'_ She nodded to herself, more pleased with this one. The dress looked good, but it wasn't exactly the most comfortable to wear.

A knock came. "Videl, it's me." Gohan sounded.

"Gohan?" She repeated, and checked the time. "When I was your age I invited you, but I dodn't expect you to be this early."

"I'm early? I guess I am."

Videl frowned a little with her disappointment. She hooped he'd have more of a reaction. "Ah, come in." She answered.

And he did just that. He was wearing his usual school clothes. She did tell him he didn't have to dress up, and could just come in his gi if he wanted to, but she supposed he'd rather wear those instead.

"Have you been waiting for me?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I just arrived." He grinned, scratching his head. And raised his hand.

Screw that, she had shaken way too many hands today as it was. So she pulled him into a hug instead.

"Happy birthday." He said softly.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"And I brought you a little something." He continued. From his bag he pulled a box wrapped in paper.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I hope you like it."

Greedily she pulled the paper off. And opened the box. And blinked… a few times…

Something deep blue glittered just before her eyes. She needed a few moments to realise what she was looking at.

She forced a smile, her lips twitching slightly. _'No way…'_ She thought to herself. And pulled the contents of the box out.

It was a necklace. And not just any, one with a massive blue gemstone. Clear and see-through, shaped like a pear. And way too big.

Did Gohan really just give her jewellery? And probably fake jewellery at that, considering a real gem that size would cost a fortune. Seriously, that stone was almost the size of her fist. It wasn't plastic, way too heavy for that, so some kind of glass, maybe?

But why this? She had way more jewellery than she knew what to do with. And she never wore any of it anyway, not even today, so what made him think this was something she'd like?

She looked up, looking into his hopeful eyes. "Thanks…"

"You like it?" He asked, a little nervously.

"It's…" She hesitated. "Different…"

"You don't like it?" His face fell.

"I just didn't expect something like this." She replied quickly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "It's a little strange." She looked at it again, if only so she wouldn't have to look at his face. The necklace itself was a little weird as well. The links were rather large and clucky, and even though it was metallic it wasn't actually made of silver.

'_I really hope this wasn't expensive.'_ She reflected. _'Because he may have been ripped off.'_

"Is there something wrong with it?" He asked. "Should I have gone for a brooch instead?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just looking at it. This isn't silver, is it?"

"No, it's made of tungsten." He answered. "It's a bit heavier, but it's really strong and hard. It won't fade or scratch easily, or stain on your skin like silver tends to do."

"Ah…" She nodded. _'Never heard of it.'_

"The gem was tricky though." He continued. "Keeping proper pressure was harder than I thought it'd be."

"I see…" She nodded, absentmindedly. Then snapped up. "Hang, on, what did you say?"

"The gem." He repeated. "It took me a few dozen times before I got it to crystallise properly. And after that the challenge was getting it to be an even shade of blue. But maybe it's still a little too light?"

"Proper pressure?" She repeated. He can't be serious…

"Yeah." He nodded, and put his hands together, as if squeezing something in between them. "I had to be stable, and keep a good amount of heat."

"You're telling me you made this with your bare hands?" She held it up.

"No, I did use a few tools, you know, to carve and form the gem, and to shave the links of the necklace."

"You _made_ a diamond?"

"It's a sapphire."

"You _made_ me a fucking **diamond**?" She laughed, holding it in both her hands, as if squeezing it. "Oh my… you made this? For me? You made it?" She twirled around. Her mind was spinning, just from trying to grasp the idea on the spot. "This is **amazing**!" She yelled, holding it up against the light.

"You like it then?" He asked.

"How did you come up with this?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, you said you wanted something personal, so I guess I best make you something myself."

"So you made me a massive diamond." She filled in. And laughed again, long and loudly.

"You do like it then?"

"Gohan, I love it!" She flew up, literally, and embraced him around the neck.

The door flew open. "Hey, birthday girl…" Erasa came. "Oh, Gohan, didn't expect to see you here already."

"Erasa!" Videl almost shouted. "Look what Gohan gave me." She held out her necklace for the other to see.

"That's… nice…"

"He made it for me." Videl added.

"He made it?"

"Yeah, he made a diamond!"

"It's a sapphire." Gohan sounded from behind.

"He can make diamonds?"

"Yes!"

Erasa promptly grabbed both of his hands. "Marry me!"

Videl just laughed. "You wanna marry him for just that?"

"If he can make one, he can make more. We could become rich."

"Like I'm not rich enough as it is." She returned. And put the necklace on. It weighed heavy around her neck. Tungsten, was it? And it's a big gem too.

"It suits you." Erasa commented. "Aw, my gift is going to suck compared to that."

"What you got?"

"Chocolate, some snacks, drinks, a good movie and three friends to enjoy them with." Erasa summed up.

Videl pulled the other into a hug. "Thanks, bestie." She said.

"Happy birthday." Erasa returned. "Oh, and I got this camera."

"You got me a camera?"

"Not for you, you greedy girl. It's for a picture of us. Well, when Sharpner gets here too. Since you said you wanted something to decorate your shelves with I thought it'd be nice."

"I'm up for it." Gohan chimed in.

"You gotta wear that necklace." Erasa told her. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Videl agreed. She looked down. "It is."

Erasa bumped Gohan with her elbow. And again, nodding to Videl with her head. Then one more time, downright glaring at him.

"Eh… yeah." He started hesitantly. "It looks good on you."

"Aw." Erasa smiled, and Videl felt a little blush creep up her cheeks.

It was a good day.

* * *

Gohan looked at the picture in his hand. The two girls stood in the front, and a little to the sides. Gohan stood behind Videl, one hand in her side, and Sharpner mirrored Gohan. They kinda looked like two couples, and for some reason, Erasa and Videl were happy with it. Which was why this one was printed.

He put it on the desk, right next to the stand upon which a little orange orb with four stars stood. "I guess I made some nice friends." He said softly.

"Gohan!" Chichi yelled.

"Coming!" He returned. He had felt the others arriving already. And honestly, he was a little excited. It'd be the first time for Erasa and Sharpner to see where he lived. Come to think of it, it's also the first time Videl to actually be invited over…

"Hey!" He greeted them.

"Birthday-boy." Sharpner greeted him back, and promptly shook his hand. "Happy eighteen." And handed him a little something. A Saiyaman action figurine. "I thought you'd like it." He added.

Gohan chuckled. "Thanks." He didn't even know those were a thing.

Erasa was next. "Happy birthday, Gohan." She said. "I had no idea what to get you, so I just went with these." She handed him a pile of boxes, with the symbols of various bakeries on them. Judging from the smells, Gohan could expect fresh cookies, cakes and pies.

"Thanks." He repeated. "I think I'll enjoy it."

"By yourself?" Erasa poked fun at him. "You glutton."

"Gohan." Videl addressed him. She was wearing a large, blue shirt, and her heavy necklace. Rather than shake his hand, she reached out and hugged him. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small box. "When I was your age, you gave me a homemade necklace." She grinned at him. "Afraid I can't match that. But I hope this at least gets close."

"Your age?" Chichi repeated, in a chuckle.

"She's been doing that for two weeks now." Gohan added.

Chichi laughed. "Aw, you poor boy. Go on, open her gift."

He did just that. "It's a… capsule." He said. "Does it need a lot of space?"

"Nah, just throw it down here." She pointed to the side.

He did so.

And one puff later he found himself looking at a large sofa, with a lamp and a table next to it. There was a square roof over them, with one pillar at one corner. The rest was supported by two massive shelves, each more than two metres high and wide, and filled to the brim with brand new books.

"What?" He was taken aback. "These are…"

"A collection of many of the works from the world's top scientists." Videl added. "And a few fictions, you know, for entertainment. I put some of my personal favourites in there, as well as some I think you're going to like."

Erasa's mouth hung open. "Wow…"

Gohan smiled broadly, unable to repress it.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's great. Thank you so much."

"Videl…" Chichi breathed. "We… we can't accept this."

"Sure you can." Videl returned immediately. "It was your idea."

Gohan turned to his mother. "It was?"

"I said a few science books, or maybe a few of your favourites so you'd have something to talk about." Chichi objected. "This is not what I meant."

Videl's eyes shifted to the side, giving a little guilty smile. "Well, I was trying to find a few good ones to give, but I just couldn't pick. So I got them all. And then I thought, that's a lot of books, that won't fit on his shelf, and things kinda got out of hand from then on.'

"Yeah, no kidding." Erasa stepped into the little hut. "A little more and you'd have an entire library."

"One step more?" Sharpner repeated. "I think this already counts as one." He bend down to the lower ranks. "Hey, I know these, you used to love them a few years back."

"Yeah." Videl replied. "I hoped Gohan might like them too, so we could talk about them."

"I'll give it a shot." Gohan promised.

"Hey!" Erasa exclaimed, pulling a book from the files. "I found a porno."

"What?" Videl perkled up immediately

As did Chichi. "You did what?" She asked.

"No, I didn't!" Videl protested, and glanced at the book Erasa was holding. "That's a biology book, on the autonomy!"

Sharpenr opened it, both glancing in. "Wow, look at these pictures." He noted.

"It has illustrations."

"Sheesh, there are more of those than words." Erasa added, and flipped a page. "Oh my gosh, that's a position?"

Videl's face fell. "You know, I thought it was oddly popular for a biology book." She said evenly.

Gohan glanced back. He could not imagine his mother being ok with that one. But to his great surprise she wasn't stepping up, or going red, or even looking angry at all. She just leaned over against the doorpost, one hand over her mouth, trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Well." Videl sounded. "Now I've seen everything."

"Just…" Chichi squeezed out. "…trade it in later for something proper, ok honey?"

"Sure thing mom."

"Can I keep it?" Erasa asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't trade it in like that."

"Aw…" She put it back on the shelf with a slight pout.

Sharpner grabbed both her shoulders from behind. "I guess I know what to get you for your birthday." He said.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll give in front of your entire family."

"You wouldn't!"

Videl chuckled. "He would."

Gohan had to agree, Sharpner totally would.

He grabbed Videl lifting her up. "It's wonderful Videl." He said. "Thank you so much."

Videl reached up to her necklace, rubbing it a little. "You're welcome."

* * *

"An entire bookcase?" Krillin repeated. "Wow."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"You lucky dog!" Krillin pounded him on the shoulder. "And what is this I hear? You made her a diamond?"

"It's a sapphire."

"But you totally made it?" The other continued. "How did you manage to do that? I tried, but I never got anywhere."

Yamcha settled next to the two. "I guess he used his big brains as well as his power, and I'm afraid we can't match that."

"Hey." Videl settled in as well. "What you talking about? Making diamonds?"

"Yeah, and I think Gohan here's the only one who actually can do it." Yamcha slapped him on the shoulder. And pointed at the necklace Videl wore. "That's the one he made?"

She nodded happily. "It is. Gohan gave it to me when I was his age."

"Wait what? His age?"

"My birthday was last week."

"And he gave it to…" Krillin stopped midway. And the two men laughed promptly.

Gohan rolled his eyes slightly. "It's not that funny." He stated.

"Gohan, that's hilarious." Yamvha objected. "It's beautiful though." He added. "And you make it look even more beautiful."

"Hey now." Krillin intervened jokingly. "No hitting on Gohan's girlfriend. Wouldn't want to get him territorial, now do we?"

"Not unless we want to end up like Cell." Yamcha laughed. "Come on, let's get some beers."

"Sure."

And the two left.

Gohan sighed, watching them go. "I'm sorry about them." He said to videl.

"Don't be." She returned. "It's nice. It's kinda like one big family."

Gohan scratched his neck. "I guess we are."

"I'm not as close to my father's friends though."

"Well, unlike you I practically grew up next to them." He added. "By the way, I did spent an entire year in that time chamber. So technically I'm nineteen now.'

"Your point is?"

"Well, when I was your age…"

"Nooooo." Videl covered her ears as she laughed. Gohan put his hand around her, and she let herself be dragged in and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's a wonderful evening." She said. "I've never seen the sky so clear before. It's beautiful."

He looked up. "Yeah, it is." He said.

"And it's a nice party. Nice people. Aside from Bulma's husband, who I think only came to pick a fight with your dad."

"Saiyans. What can I say?"

Videl laughed softly. Such nice laugh. "You know, I want a party just like this when I'm your age."

Gohan almost snorted. Ah, this girl…

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please, leave me a review and tell me what you liked.


End file.
